Aoi Kurosaki
Aoi Kurosaki (黒幸葵 Kurosaki Aoi) is the youngest daughter of Taiki Kurosaki and Adela Kurosaki, and the youngest grandchild of Ahatake Kurosaki and Nami Haruo. She is the adoptive grandchild of Megami Kurosaki. Appearance Aoi, has pale skin, and long black hair. She usually wears, a black shirt, long black over coat, green scarf, and carries around a black umbrella, which carries her Zanpakuto. When she got older, she died her hair grey, and became near-sighted, resulting in her wearing color contacts, occasionally she will wear glasses. She also changed her wardrobe, wearing more colorful outfits, and her Zanpakutō is now carried as a standard Katana. After Kyūi was kidnapped by their father, she changed her eye color to red, and now dons winter like clothes. Her Zanpakutō is not visible in this new outfit. Personality (under construction) Aoi's personality is quite different from her twin's. While Kyuui is generally a kind and gentle spirit, Aoi is much more like her grandfather, stubborn, and impatient, with a love for battle. She rarely exhibits fright, and dislikes not getting her way, though instead of throwing a fit, she has been shown to act like a doll, which happened after Kyuui rejected her, though she quickly returned to her normal self after Kyuui agreed to be with her. History Aoi Kurosaki was born on January 21st, 2 minutes after Kyuui. She was emotionally attached to her older sister Kyuui after birth, having thrown a fit when separated from her. (under construction) Synopsis Yuurei Rebellion Arc Power's and Abilities Out of her family, Aoi and her sister are considered to be rather unique individuals. The Hollow blood in their bodies keeps them from being full-blooded Shinigami, yet at the same time, they are not fully Arrancar of Vizard, either. Her ability potential as a result exceeds that of her relatives, her reach free to extend beyond that of the Shinigami and Arrancar. Despite being considered Hollow and Shinigami Hybrids, many of the traits they possesses are akin to Arrancar. Great Spiritual Power: Her spiritual energy, while not being as great as many Captain's, is still noted to be very high, and is a perfect blend of Shinigami and Hollow spirit energy. Her spirit energy is colored silver. Cero: Aoi has seen performing cero. It is colored silver and has considerable power, destroying tree's and ripping up the ground. Bala: Aoi has demonstrated the ability to use the Arrancar alternative to Cero, the Bala. The technique hardens the user's Spiritual Pressure and fires it like a bullet,and, while being weaker than the Cero, is twenty times faster. Aoi's bala is purple, and she can fire many in rapid succession. Enhanced Strength: Aoi, due to being what she is, has great strength, to the point being able to lift the much larger Shunsui Kyōraku over her shoulder with no effort, and she can break through most solid objects easily. Enhanced Speed: Aoi is skilled in both Shunpo and Sonído, and her speed is great enough to keep up with most opponents without the need to release her Zanpakutō, however, Captain-levels opponents can still overwhelm her. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Aoi demonstrated the use of this ability. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although she usually prefers to fight barehanded, Aoi is also able to fight effectively with her Zanpakutō as well. She is shown to be able to fight opponents with her sealed Zanpakutō, using it to make swift and precise attacks. Even when released, and she wields two swords, her method of fighting doesn't change, and she seems just as skilled with two blades as with one. Enhanced Pesquisa: Aoi has demonstrated this ability once, and her Pesquisa appears to take form of an enhanced sense of smell, allowing her to "smell" the extent of the enemies power. Limited Hierro: While not being a full Arrancar, Aoi has still demonstrated Hierro that offers her considerable protection, during her training with Kyuui. Zanpakutō Rakuen (楽園 Pleasure Garden) is the name of Aoi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daish%C5%8D daishō pair], and both are easily concealed easily within her coat. :Shikai: Activated by the command "Fluctuate" (動く Ugoku), Rakuen's two blades glow white and merge, creating an daitō. The blade is black, but the tsuba and hilt are pure white. The spirit of Rakuen takes the form of a hooded young boy with spiky red-brown hair. As he wears a hood, his face is not known. ::Shikai Special Ability: Rakuen's abilities change with Aoi's emotions, granting her different powers when she slips into a different emotional state. Depending on the intensity of the emotion she's feeling, her powers will increase or decrease in strength. The emotions that effect her powers are 7 of the 8 basic emotions. Trust seems to have no effect at all. Whenever Aoi slips into a different emotion, her Zanpakutō will signal her that it is about to switch it's power. She can supress this, keeping the power of the last emotion she used, though it's powers will be halved. This is overidden with the emotion of Surprise. *'Anger:' If Aoi is experiencing anger, hatred, or rage, her basic abilities, such as speed, strength and endurance increase, and her blade becomes sharper. The higher the intensity of her anger, the more power she becomes. When she completely loses herself to rage, it is not impossible for Aoi rip through opponents with her bare hands, or cut down Arrancar with one slash of her blade. *'Joy:' *'Fear:' *'Disgust:' *'Surprise:' When Aoi feels the emotion of surprise, this is believed to increase her luck. Whether it gives her good luck (ex. making it easier for her to dodge an attack, making her attacks his harder and more accurately) or bad luck (ex. slowing her down, increasing her opponents strength and power) is completely random and all up to chance. Because of this, Aoi is not fond of this ability. *'Anticipation:' *'Sadness:' When Aoi is feeling sadness, her Zanpakuto completely shatters, and she gains the ability to control and manipulate shadows. Former Powers and Abilities Category:Vizard Category:Generation I Category:Female Category:Character